


Resisting Fate

by makinghistory



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, THIS IS SOME SAD SHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: Akechi lost so much when he was younger, so much so that he grew an unruly hatred for the world and the desire to be something in Tokyo's messed up society. He even stopped contacting his soulmate. He runs into his father against and swears to get revenge but he can't because of his lack of position in society. He then awakens his persona and everything he wishes to achieve can finally come true.His only mission: make Masayoshi Shido atone his sins than murder him and finally gain that love and affection that he's been longing ever since he was a child.Everything comes to a stop when he meets Akira Kurusu. The little fucker does nothing but pursues him, it's only a matter of time until Akechi realizes the fate that lies between them and he has to do everything he can to resist it.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

**[seven]**

“If you mention anything about Akechi being my son. I will make sure that you’ll suffer.” Akechi quietly walked to the top of the staircase, listening in to the argument his parents were having in the living room.

“Masayoshi, why must you hide him?! Why don’t you love him?!” Risa sounded. Akechi flinched at the hard skin to skin contact, he watches in horror as his mother falls to the ground holding her cheek. Tears streaming down her face and Masayoshi towered over her, looking down at her as if she was rubbish.

“He’s nothing but a mistake that happened in a shabby hotel room! A snot-nosed brat will just ruin my reputation, I can’t achieve greatness if he’s in the way.” Akechi feels his heartbreak at his father’s cruel words. Is he really just a mistake to him? Risa stumbled back onto her feet and glared daggers at Masayoshi.

“You’re a horrible person!” She screamed, poking him in the chest.

Masayoshi chuckled, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. “You’re no better. I found you a drug and alcohol addict, a woman who had nothing but her father’s money to waste. I took you in and we were unstoppable. You were the excitement in my life until you said that night that you wanted to start a real relationship with me. Weeks later you texted me and told me you were pregnant, I ignored you and because of that you considered getting an abortion didn’t you?!” Masayoshi accused.

“N-no, I didn’t!” Risa stuttered, looking taken aback at mentioning the past.

“Just face it, Goro was nothing but a mistake until you realized that you wanted to be a mother.”

“That is not true!” Risa argued. “You know what?! Fuck you. I don’t need Goro listening to this nonsense. You’re just a worthless scumbag!” She yanks her arm away from Masayoshi and starts heading up the stairs, and Akechi runs back to his room pretending to read a Phoenix Ranger Featherman comic. Risa walks through the door and Akechi looks up at her, she approaches him and crouches in front of him with a sad smile on her young face.

“I’m sorry that your life is like this, Goro. I’ll make sure that I’ll be the best mother ever.” Risa says as she picks up her son.

“It’s okay, mommy. You’re already the best mommy in the world.” Akechi says, brightening his mother’s mood. Tears well in her eyes and she hugs her son tightly.

“I love you, Goro,” Risa whispers, running her hand through Akechi’s chestnut colored hair.

“I love you too, mommy.” Risa smiles at her son before leaning down to grab his bag. Akechi takes it and puts it over his back. He looks around the room in his father’s home, suddenly he felt a burning sensation from this place. Hate. He never wants to come back here again. “I wanna go home.”

“We’re going home, honey,” Risa assures. She carries Akechi down the stairs with him clinging tightly around her neck. Masayoshi is at the bottom of the stairs waiting at the door for them, Risa walks to the door and glares at him before opening it herself. Akechi stares at his father, the burning sensation of hate coming back once more, his mother starts walking and Masayoshi’s face starts becoming farther and farther away until it disappears. Akechi smiles, he’ll never have to watch his mother suffer anymore since he’s gone and he’s never coming back.

[one week later...]

Akechi noticed his mom depressed behavior a few months after his father abandoned them, the phone would ring constantly and before Akechi could ever answer it. His mom would rush and get it herself. There was tons of mail and his mom would always take it away from him all panicky like there was a secret that she didn’t want him to find out. On the news, Akechi would constantly see his father and his success as a politician and his mother would tell him to change the channel. Then one day, Akechi didn’t change the channel, since his mother was upstairs taking a nap and he was curious. His pregnant mother and father were on the television and the newscaster was talking about a scandal.

“Masayoshi Shido was in a long time relationship with Risa Akechi, and paparazzi spotted her in the street pregnant. Shido-san says, “it was all a misunderstanding. I found out her scheme to get pregnant by me, so I would have to pay child support and be pinned down by an unwanted child. In conclusion, the unborn child isn’t mine and Risa doesn’t know who the actual father is.” Akechi felt tears stream down his face and he wiped them away. He started to wonder if he really is unwanted. If he’s nothing more than a burden.

“She even considered getting an abortion when she found out that I wouldn’t be fooled so eas-” Akechi is surprised when the TV is suddenly switched off.

“Goro Akechi! Why are you watching this?!” His mother yelled. He looked behind himself to see his mother with the remote in her hand.

“I’m sorry, mommy.” Akechi cried, “For being such a burden.”

Risa gasped and ran to her son before going on her knees and bringing him into a tight hug. She whispered comforting words to him as she ran her finger through her son’s hair as he cried in her chest.

“You’re not a burden, Akechi. I love you so much. You could never be a burden to me, I want you around. I’m not your awful father and I never will be. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Akechi hiccuped.

“Good, I’ll make it up to you, somehow. I promise.”

**[eight]**

Akechi was sitting in class when he learned about soulmates. Sensei Akane wrote it on the board and underlined it, everyone started to whisper about it. Akechi started to wonder what a soulmate is.

“Okay, class, listen up!” Everyone falls silent and Akechi stared at the board.  _ Soulmates.  _ “This is very important, the school already informed your parents about the soulmate talk we’ll be having today. Feel free to ask them questions when you return home. Now let’s get started.” Sensei Akane wrote types under soulmates then categories: sharing, changed vision, and written/drawn.

“Soulmates are someone who is your ideal lover, so whoever you have a crush on is most likely not your soulmate.”

“So I can kiss my soulmate?!” A boy with missing teeth asked.

“Yes, of course. I kiss mine all the time.” Akane chuckled. The boy with missing teeth gasped and bounced in his seat with excitement.

“Anyways, we’ll start with my category, changed vision. I use to only see one color and that was green and my husband would only see blue. When we met the whole world finally went from green and grey to all the colors of the rainbows in so many different shades! It was the greatest moment of life and I would relive it any day.”

“Wow, that sounds amazing, Sensei. But what caused everything to change?” A girl with red hair questioned.

“Skin contact. He was lost and he asked me where to go and I touched his arm, and that’s when the overflowing colors came.”

“I can’t see any color! I thought there was something wrong with me, but my soulmate is going through the same thing as me?!” A girl with black hair exclaimed.

“Yes, honey, it’s amazing. Some of the vision soulmates can vary, the individual can either see color in a place they’ve soulmate has been, colors of their soulmate’s eye color or be completely color blind. Now let’s move on to written/drawn.”

[later that night...]

“Mom! Look there’s writing my arms.” Akechi yelled. He was doing his homework when it happened. In class, he learned that there are many types of written/drawn soulmates and other types besides those. When he got home he told his mom all about it, excited for the chance to meet his other half. He learned that his mother was changed vision and his father wasn’t her other half. Risa hurried from the living room to the kitchen table, Akechi rolled up his sleeve, and in neat writing was ‘hello’ along with scribbles of smiley faces and hearts. Risa smiled at her son’s excitement.

“Mom, what should I do?” Akechi asked as he touches the letters. Risa grabbed a pen from the kitchen counter and gave it to him.

“Write back.” Akechi took the pen with shaky hands and uncapped it before writing back ‘hello’. Within a few seconds, another response is on his forearm. ‘I’m so happy you replied!’ Akechi smiled widely and continued to scribble responses back to his soulmate. Risa kissed her son’s forehead and watched him.

**[nine]**

Akechi was walking with his mother in the Underground Mall in Shibuya, she wanted to buy some flowers and buy some new shoes for Akechi. He was still in touch with his soulmate and they decided that they would reveal their names when they’re old enough to travel to each other since his soulmate lives far away. Risa slipped shoes on Akechi’s foot and tied them.

“I like them, mom,” Akechi said, moving his foot around in the shoe, but Risa is staring wide-eyed at the flower shop.

“Mom?” He tried again in confusion, then suddenly Risa ran out the shoe store and to the shop, everyone watched her before looking back at Akechi. He feels his cheeks heating up in embarrassment and takes off the new shoe before putting back on his old shoe, before following his mother to the flower shop. He stops in shock when she sees her kissing a man with a rose bouquet in his hand and the worker is just as surprised as Akechi. He hurries over and pulls on his mother’s sundress, and she stops kissing the man to look down at her son.

“Who is this, mom?” Akechi asked, staring at the tall man. He has neatly parted black hair and green eyes and a light stubble on his jaw

“This is Hikaru Kenzou, my soulmate.” She said with the brightest smile and Akechi feels happy, because whenever his mother smiled it didn’t reach her eyes, but this one does. Her eyes are filled with hope for the future.

“Hey, Goro. After I marry your mother, I’ll be the best father you’ll ever have and promise to make you and your mother happy.” Hikaru promised, ruffling Akechi’s shaggy hair.

“I can finally see what you look like in color, Goro! You’re so handsome, sweetheart.” Akechi felt his heart swell with happiness for the new hope in the future. The new family continued shopping and walking around Shibuya.

**[ten]**

“Risa, sweetheart, we can always try again,” Hikaru said, stroking his fiance’s hair. Risa clenched her hand around her stomach and punched herself there.

“This is the second time, Hikaru! I lost my second baby because of my stupidity and carelessness. I don’t deserve to be a mother!”

“Don’t say that, Risa!

Akechi ran upstairs, straight to his room. He closed the door behind him and sank to the floor with his face buried in his knees. His small figure shaking as he sobs. It’s been a year since his mother met Hikaru and they’ve been happy. They planned their wedding to be on August 26th last year. His mother got pregnant last year in October and everyone celebrated. Akechi couldn’t wait to be a big brother and Risa couldn’t wait to make new memories with her new child. Unfortunately, the baby came three weeks early on June 4th and because of that she was premature and experienced so many issues that she died two days later. His mother was so depressed that she didn’t talk to Hikaru or Akechi for a week, scared that they wouldn’t want to see her. Thankfully, they got over the loss and Hikaru and Risa tried again, and they were successful. Today when Akechi came home, he found his mother sobbing on the couch with a towel wrapped around her and Hikaru trying to comfort her. From what he heard from the conversation, his mother slipped and fell in the shower.

Akechi covers his ears as his parents yell at each other. He grabs a random pen on his desk and covers his ears with his headphones. He uncaps his pen and scribbles on the inside of his wrist.

‘Are you there?’ His soulmate answers within a few seconds.

‘I’m always here for you, A-chan! What’s wrong?!”

Akechi smiles at his soulmate’s concern. ‘My parents are arguing again…’ He watches as a ghost figure is traced on his arm with a smile and two little arms out with the caption  _ ghost hug! You can’t feel it but it’s there! _

‘I hope this ghost hug can make up for me not being there with you!’

‘I love it! You made my day :3’

‘Yay!!! :D I love making you happy <3’

‘I’m happy that you’re my soulmate.’ Akechi writes back, after a few minutes his soulmate doesn’t reply and he’s filled with anxiety. He wishes he could take it back and he berates himself for writing that randomly.

‘I’m happy that you’re mine too, A-chan. I love you!’

‘I love you too!’

Akechi wipes away his tears and smiles at his soulmate’s confession. They continue to talk throughout the night, Akechi completely forgot about his parent’s argument. He was so absorbed in his conversation that he didn’t hear Hikaru walk out of the house and his mother slamming the door shut behind him.

[evening...]

Akechi heard the doorbell a few times and the shuffling feet of his mother’s feet. Once he hears her travel downstairs, Akechi opens his bedroom door and observe from the banister upstairs. He sees a middle-aged policeman standing outside with a grim look on his face.

“Is there something wrong, officer?” Risa questioned, pulling her robe over her shoulder.

“Akechi-san, I’m very sorry to tell you this, but Hikaru Kenzou is in the hospital on life support. He was in a very bad car accident, but he wasn’t the only one injured. There was a drunk driver that was driving in the busy crowds of the central street in Shibuya, and that’s when he was hit.” The middle-aged policeman explained. Akechi watched his mother cover her mouth and sob into her hand, Akechi thought that she was going to fall but he notices the tight grip she has on the door.

“Mom?” Akechi whispered, but it was loud enough for her to here. She looks behind and Akechi is scared at the empty look in his mother’s eyes.

“Go back to your room, Goro.” She said, her usual happy voice is gone, now it sounds more strained and choked.

“But-”

“Go to your room!” She screams, stumbling to the steps. Akechi is so frightened that he runs back to his room and slams the door shut and locks it.

[two weeks later…]

Akechi walked home in the rain. His hair soaked and clothes sticking to his small frame and his bag soaked along with the items contained inside. Hikaru died a few nights ago and his mother informed all his friends and family when they came to the hospital, they started to yell and curse at Risa for letting him out so late. Akechi couldn’t defend her against the adults, so he just watched as his mother stood and took the insult after insult. He felt bad for his mother and did everything for her asking for nothing in return, but yesterday his mother gave him her engagement ring and it now shines in the rainy weather of Shibuya.

“Mom, I’m home!” Akechi called when he entered his home. He removed his shoes and dropped his bag in the walkway before stepping in, noting how eerily silent it was within.

“Mom?” He tried again. He checked in the kitchen, living room, and the basement. She was nowhere to be found and he was scared since he didn’t find a note anywhere explaining her absence. He hurried upstairs, where the silence felt suffocating, and checked every room. That’s when he noticed the window was open in his mother’s room which had been getting the nice carpet wet along with the freshly painted walls. Akechi runs into the room to close the window, when he turns around that’s when his heart dropped.

There was his mother, hanging from the bar of her closet. Akechi screamed and ran towards her, hugging her dangling legs.

“Mom! Please, w-wake up. Y-you aren’t supposed to be dead. You’re supposed to be fine! We w-were always fine together, we didn’t n-need Shido or Hikaru, a-anyone! W-w just needed each oth-”

Akechi stops his rambling and collapsed to the ground in tears, sobbing his mother’s name, begging her to wake up. But she was dead. She with the long wavy chestnut hair, kind dark eyes, perfect pale skin. She with the kind personality, who was a loving mother. Except she looked the same. Her cheeks are dusted with light pink blush, eyes have little mascara, and her lips are coated with a delicate gloss. She’s wearing her favorite blue sundress and jewelry, except for the engagement ring that was once on her left hand (she gave that special gift to her only child). She looks the same as she did when she was alive but except she was dead.

She hangs from the ceiling, her only child sobbing beneath her dangling feet, the suicide of Risa Akechi is unfortunate and depressing. But this is the start of something new with Akechi, the burning sensation he felt so long ago, will come back and prosper into an uncontrollable fire of hatred and he’ll want nothing more than to avenge his mother’s death.


	2. A little bit of Hope in his Sad Diaster

Akechi screamed and cried until his throat was raw and no more tears would come. He felt exhausted emotionally as he stared at his mother’s hanging body, wondering why she did it. He finally realized why she seemed so happy yesterday and why she gave him something so special to him, it was her last day here. Akechi searched her room for some sort of note but he couldn’t find anything, when he was about to give up and attempt to sleep the pain away, he spotted a piece of paper beneath her dangling feet. He grabs it quickly, accidentally crumpling it do to his quick and uncontrolled grab. He straightens it to the best of his ability and begins to tear up seeing his mother’s neat and careful handwriting, but his heart aches, even more, when he notices dried wet stains. Something that can only come from her tears. Akechi shakes his head and starts to read his mother’s note.

Dear Goro,

I just want to say that I love you more than anything in this world. You are my pride and joy. My little Robin Hood. I didn’t want to do this but I couldn’t take it anymore. I’ve endured so much in my short twenty-eight years of living and it was not easy.

I went through numerous of scandals with your father, everyone called me a whore or a slut. A woman not suited to be a mother, that broke me the most. I raised you alone while working a minimum wage job and it was all for you. That kept my determination alive. I met and fell in love with my true soulmate Hikaru Kenzou, it made me so happy to see you in color. When he died, I couldn’t do it anymore. I lost your only siblings and now I lost my soulmate. That’s why I’m dead and you’re all alone now. I couldn’t take it anymore. I know you’ll be fine on your own. I love you, Goro, and I will always be in your heart.

Love, your mother

Akechi read it over and over and he felt the tears coming again, but they didn’t fall. Either it’s because he has no more tears to spare or because he’s just an existence without purpose. He looks at his hands and then approached the full body mirror and stared at himself. He thought about his purpose and if he really had one at all, suddenly Akechi is clutching his head as the intense memory comes back. 

_“He’s nothing but a mistake that happened in a shabby hotel room!” Shido stated coldly._

“Am I really just a mistake?” Akechi asked himself and he begins to think about all the possibilities his mother could’ve had if he wasn’t born. She would’ve still been with Shido and been happy and stress-free. Her young body wouldn’t be so worn and calloused from her endless day job as a maid and she would’ve had a _planned_ child than an accident.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” Akechi whispered to her. “For everything I’ve put you through.”

[six days later…]

Akechi stayed home and laid in his bed glancing around his room. Looking at the cream-colored walls, to the tan carpet, to the white dusty furniture, and his stacks of comics. He ignored everything, his mother’s endless calls and his empty stomach’s desire for food. After three days, he started to walk around the place he uses to call home. Everything in this house made him emotional as he recalled every memory with his mother and the uncomforting feeling of loneliness filled him.

Akechi was sitting in the living room, ignoring the smell of rotting coming from his mother’s bedroom, as he read The Adventures of Robin Hood cuddled up under his favorite blanket. His mother would read him this book all the time. Robin Hood was a hero, who saved the unfortunate, and because of his actions justice was brought all over the town he lived in. Akechi longed to be his favorite fictional character every time he read this story, it was the only thing that could bring a smile to his face.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the front door, that made Akechi jump.

“Risa! Are you in there?!” The voice yelled while knocking, Akechi closed his book and hid in his blanket.

“Risa!” Another voice called, except it sounded more like his mother’s voice. Suddenly the door is swinging opens and Akechi sees a man lowering his leg. Two men and woman walked in and Akechi immediately noticed one of them. It was the landlord, Katsumi-kun.

“It smells awful in here,” Katsumi said, covering his nose. “Where could Akechi-san and Goro-chan be?”

“I don’t care about Goro! I only care about my daughter.” The older man declared, Akechi assumed that was his grandfather. He watched as the older man stomped up the steps and the older woman stood with Katsumi, a worried look on her face.

“I hope she’s okay.” The older woman said. Akechi looked at her and saw how she had wavy brown hair like his mother and how her facial features assembled his mother’s and himself.

“Me too. She was very kind when she first moved here, it’s unfortunate that her fiance passed.” Katsumi said as he went to go sit on the couch, that’s when Akechi starts holding his breath and praying that they don’t find him.

“Why is this blanket here? Risa never left unfolded blankets anywhere. It was one of her biggest pet peeves.” Akechi’s grandmother said and Akechi’s hope is gone for good. He watches as the woman approaches him and picks up the blanket. Akechi tries to hide his face with his long hair but he’s still there.

“Goro-chan!” Akechi’s grandmother exclaimed, rushing to pick him up. “You’re still so small and light!”

“Where’s your mother?!” Katsumi asked. That’s when a horrified screamed came from the upstairs and the sound of thundering footsteps came running down the steps. Akechi’s grandfather stopped at the last step when he saw Akechi in his wife’s arm. He looked enraged with the note in his hand.

“Risa committed suicide! S-she’s hanging from her closet bar!” Akechi’s grandfather yelled. Akechi’s grandmother gasped and that’s when Akechi starts to cry.

“Risa is dead.” Akechi’s grandmother whispered. “My only daughter is dead!”

“Why did she do it?” Katsumi asked, a few stray tears running down his cheeks.

“It was because of him!” Akechi’s grandfather yelled, pointing at Akechi. “He is nothing but a cursed child.”

Akechi’s grandmother lets go of him which caused him to fall straight on his back. He cried as he tried to get the oxygen back in his body, but Akechi’s grandfather picked him up by the hair before he could.

“Nothing more than a cursed and unwanted child! Nobody will ever want you!” Akechi’s grandfather screamed at the young boy as he sobs breathlessly. He drops him back to the ground and stomps out the house, bringing his sobbing wife with him too. Akechi just cried and cried until Katsumi put a hand on his back.

“Don’t believe in what he says, okay?” Katsumi said to him. Akechi nodded and hiccuped a few times. Katsumi smiles and ruffles his hair.

“I can’t adopt you myself, but I know a really good place where they can find you a home. I’ll help you pack and then take you there, alright?” Akechi nodded and allowed Katsumi to carry him upstairs to help him pack.

[three hours later…]

Akechi now stands in front of a nice looking building that says ‘Maria-chan’s Adoption Center’ holding his suitcase with all his belongings and Katsumi standing next to him. Akechi fidgeted from side to side as he gripped his suitcase.

“Don’t be scared, Goro-chan. It’s gonna be fine, everyone here is really nice.” Katsumi reminds him. Akechi nods and takes a deep breath. When he’s ready, Katsumi walked him up the stairs of the adoption center and into the building.

It’s really nice, the walls are a nice light shade of yellow, and there’s a young woman at a desk writing things down. Akechi notices the nametag on her shirt ‘Yui-san’ and the way her black hair is tied up into a neat bun, he wonders what kind of soulmate she has and the color of her eyes.

“Excuse me,” Katsumi said, catching Yui’s attention and she smiled kindly at him.

“Hello, welcome to Maria-chan’s Adoption Center, how may I help you this fine morning?”

“My best friend just committed suicide and her son doesn’t have any other relatives he could stay with and I can’t adopt him myself. But you won’t have to dote on him too much he’s a really obedient kid.”

“I’m sorry about your loss, but there’s plenty of room here! He can surely stay with us until we can find him a happy home.” Yui said as she got up from her desk. She walked around and smiled at Akechi and the young boy looked away shyly.

“He’s a cutie, we’ll handle him just fine.”

Katsumi smiled, “thank you so much. His name is Goro Akechi and he’s ten years old.”

“Aw, hey Goro, I’ll be one of your nanny’s here,” Yui said to Akechi with a small and kind smile. “Well, he’s in good hands now, I’m sorry again for your lost.”

“Don’t worry about it. I hope you can find a good home, Goro.” Katsumi said before leaving and Akechi felt alone again except there was hope in the loneliness. Yui grabbed Akechi’s suitcase with one hand then his hand in the other and Akechi felt a blush on his cheeks as she walked with him down the hall.

“Hey, Goro! I’m Aiko Yui, but you can call me if Aiko.”

“H-hello, Aiko,” Akechi replied quietly. Aiko couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor boy, so she continued talking.

“What’s your favorite color?” Aiko asked. Akechi was confused until he realized that she was trying to start a conversation.

“I like red and white.”

“Nice! My favorite color is gray. What’s your favorite cartoons?”

“Phoenix Ranger Featherman, although I prefer the comics more,” Akechi said a bit louder.

“I love those too! You’re pretty smart, Goro-chan!”

“Thank you, Aiko-san.”

They continued down the halls asking and answering questions and Akechi concluded that he liked Aiko Yui very much. They stop in front of a door that says 4130.

“This is your room, just remember that you're in corridor four,” Aiko explained. Akechi nodded but a little saddened that his new friend was leaving him.

“One last question, before you go!” Aiko said, making Akechi happy to stay and listen. “Do you have a soulmate?”

Akechi nodded with excitement. “Yes, I do! Can I have a pen so I can show you?!”

Aiko laughed, “well, of course.” She grabbed a pen from her back pocket and gave it to him and Akechi clicked it and wrote ‘hello’ on his arm, in no time K-chan is writing back to him.

‘Hey, A-chan! I just got home from school, how are you?’

‘I’m doing okay’

‘Just give me ten minutes and I’ll make that okay turn into an amazing!’

“Oh my goodness! That is so cute, they seem like a sweetheart.” Aiko exclaimed. “I have a soulmate too and we recently just met!”

Aiko showed Akechi her wrist and in neat black letters there was ‘Daichi’. Akechi jaw dropped and he traced the letters over and over again. The name of her soulmate, Akechi dreamed of seeing his soulmate’s name on his wrist.

“That’s so cool, Aiko-san!”

“I know! Now, enough of our talking, you need to get settled. I had fun talking to you, Goro. I’ll be back in two hours.” Aiko said before going down the endless hall, leaving Akechi alone but happy.

He opened the door and his room had a single bed in a corner, a dresser with a mirror above it, a desk with a rolling chair, and nice coated walls and carpet floor. Akechi closed the door and dropped his suitcase beside his bed before laying down on his new bed.

This isn’t like his old home, but he likes it here and the hope he lost before is slowly coming back to tame the fire that has yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leaves kudos and comments and I will love you forever
> 
> [by the way I just finished Niijima's palace and now it's only a matter of time before Akechi is taken from my hands again!]


	3. Author’s Note

I will be discontinuing this story for a while because I’m deleting this account and making a brand new one.

I've been on this account for the longest time and I’ve grown so much since then fandoms and writing wise and I think that I should leave this account to a better one.

 

You’re probably asking why? There’s no point.

Here are my reasons:

1\. My writing has improved and I want to show that on my new account

2\. I want a new clean slate (new year, new me sort of)

3\. I had this account since late 7th grade and I’m in 9th now

I know there’s not a bunch but just go with me here. I promise that I will finish this story since I have great ideas for it but it’s gonna be on my new account

Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand!!

 


	4. Good News

My new username will be -curiosity named after my Wattpad account. I have to wait until the 12th to create a new account. I could do that or should I just rename this one and delete everything?


	5. Goodbye

After waiting for over two weeks, I finally got my invitation. I can now finally have a brand new fresh start! Thank you for the support.

My account is curiosityy

oh and just in case any of you were wondering, I only changed my name because I was worried that someone would steal my username. But now everything is back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there are so many unanswered questions with Akechi's past, so I decided to answer those questions myself. I really do hope you enjoy this. Kudos and comments do make me update faster and I'll be glad to answer any questions you may have.
> 
> I'm playing my NG+ so I know everything that happens. I just finished Okumura's palace and my baby Akechi is coming soon (I'm so excited!). I can't wait to treasure him until he must go and betray Akira.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you have any questions or suggestions: majestic-emo


End file.
